


Out There

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristin's thoughts while on the beach in Higher Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in... oh... 2002 at least... when I was still quite deep into seaQuest. Tis my first drabble.
> 
> I'd sworn that I would never write a drabble because I can’t see telling a story in just 100 words. I suppose that is why this turned into a trilogy! ;)

Out there!

That’s what Jonathan has just said.

That is where Nathan is.

My heart feels like it no longer wants to continue beating. And why should it? He’s no longer here to hear it.

He’s out there!

Beneath the waves… below the surface… 

We were so close. So close to… something. To becoming more.

But now… now we will never know if our something could have become the more.

He’s out there!

And I’m here… alone, lost and aching.

I shouldn’t have left without telling him… without saying the words my heart is now crying over.

He’s out there!


	2. Chapter 2

_“Do you regret what happened?”_

_“Not yet.”_

I do not regret feeling his arms around me, feeling his lips move against mine; his smell, his taste… HIM overloading my senses.

Oh… but I do have regrets now.

I regret what didn’t happen.

I regret not telling him the words that have been in my heart for months now.

I regret we didn’t have more time together.

I stare out over the ocean, my heart drowning with Nathan out there and once again wish that I was still with him.

Nathan is out there, and I am here.

I regret that.


	3. Chapter 3

_“And now… for my next trick…”_

The heavenly sound of Nathan’s laughter rings in my ears. 

He made it.

Someway… somehow… Nathan made it.

I press my lips to his forehead, grateful to just be able to do so.

I need to tell him… to say the words.

“I love you,” I whisper against his warm skin. “I love you so much.”

With Lucas’ help, Nathan climbs out of the Stinger, then pulls me into his arms.

“I love you, too,” he whispers against my lips before he claims them in a loving, passionate kiss.

He’s no longer out there.


End file.
